


Draw the Bath, Relax Your Muscles

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Drabbles from Tumblr (and some other places) [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bath, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Jeremy shivers when Ryan reaches his neck, and Ryan smiles against it. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbles.





	Draw the Bath, Relax Your Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> [Please reblog the Tumblr post I wrote this on!](https://officialbillhader.tumblr.com/post/186856097657/soft-boys-now-thats-somethin-im-all-about)

“You work out too much,” Ryan says softly across Jeremy’s wet lips. Water and sweat mixed drip down his face as the steaming bath warms their bodies together.

“You like my muscles,” Jeremy responds.

“Of course,” Ryan wraps his hand around Jeremy’s left bicep. His fingers barely touch together, “but then you get sore, and then we have to bathe together.”

“But you draw the bath,” Jeremy interjects.

“Yes, but then it makes your face sweaty, and it isn’t as fun to kiss,” Ryan finishes.

“What?”

Ryan doesn’t say anything more, just pulls Jeremy in for a kiss on his forehead. It tastes salty and warm, and possibly like soap. Jeremy looks up to meet Ryan’s eyes and when Ryan notices him staring, he stops smiling and makes a grossed out face.

“Oh, shut up, Ry,” Jeremy says. Ryan smiles again and chuckles, then wraps his arms around Jeremy and pulls him even closer.

Their bodies feel the same like this, with their skin touching everywhere, all the same tempature and all the same feeling. Jeremy’s aching muscles are a reason they get into a bath, but the delicate intamicy is what keeps them in. No other time can Ryan lean in and kiss the top of Jeremy’s head, then his forehead, then his nose, then his lips, then his chin, then his neck.

Jeremy shivers when Ryan reaches his neck, and Ryan smiles against it. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbles.

Jeremy runs his hand through Ryan’s hair. “You the same.” And because Ryan is happy and so utterly in love, he sucks a hicky into Jeremy’s already abused neck.


End file.
